wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krucjata - cz.2
Alessia Prime, Segmentum Pacificus Padł strzał. Mrocznoeldarski pirat padł martwy, kiedy monomolekularny pocisk szurkienowy przeszył na wylot jego głowę. Reszta jemu podobnych w jednej chwili skupiła całą swoją uwagę na zabójcy. - Oflankujcie go! - krzyknął jeden z Eldarów. Skorpion ukrył się za skałą. On sam kontra... prawie trzydziestu. Miał marne szanse. Ale nie poddawał się. Nie pierwszy raz był w sytuacji podbramkowej, jak określali taką niektórzy ludzie. Wychylił się i ostrzelał piratów. Sam również dotkliwie oberwał, o czym jednoznacznie świadczył zniszczony pancerz na jego ciele. I nagle usłyszał, że jeden z piratów wydaje z siebie krzyk bólu i pada na ziemię. Inni zdawali się też to usłyszeć, bo część z nich skierowała ogień gdzie indziej. - Więcej Mon'keigh! - wykrzyknął jeden z Eldarów, a zaraz potem jego pierś przebiło adamantowe ostrze. - I mniej plugawych piratów! - odkrzyknął znajomy Skorpionowi głos. Eldar w zielonej zbroi wyjrzał zza osłony i widząc, kto przyszedł mu na pomoc, natychmiast ruszył na piratów, a w jego ręce zadrżał uruchomiony piłomiecz. Niedługo później cała okolica była unurzana w eldarskiej krwi. Od typowego czwartku różnił ją tylko brak kraterów po wszelkich bombach. - No... W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś. - powiedział Skorpion i uśmiechnął się pod hełmem. Dawno tego nie robił, bo nie miał żadnego powodu. A teraz wreszcie się znalazł. - Prawie. - odpowiedział lakonicznie jego wybawca. Eldar wszędzie rozpozna to ostrze. - Poza tym, że zacząłem siwieć i mam własny statek, to wciąż ten sam ja. Garrett schował miecz do pochwy i podszedł bliżej. Eldar uczynił to samo. - Eshairr. - Garrett. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie... i w jednej chwili przybili żółwika. - Dobrze znowu cię widzieć. - powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. Rozejrzał się dookoła, a tam same trupy Mrocznych Eldarów. - Hm. Więc to tym się zajmowałeś przez te lata? - Powiedzmy. Pomagam twojemu Imperium, uprzykrzam życie Mrocznym, wszyscy prawie zadowoleni. - Brzmi nieźle. - A co u ciebie? Garrett przetarł miecz i schował go do pochwy na plecach. - Co u mnie... Postanowiłem wyruszyć na krucjatę. - odpowiedział w międzyczasie. - Krucjatę. - powtórzył za starym przyjacielem Eshairr. - No, w pewnym sensie krucjatę. Widzisz, nie wyruszam jako zdobywca, a jako odkrywca. Gwiazdy poza Astronomicanem to wielka niewiadoma dla Imperium. Oraz wielka szansa dla śmiałka na zdobycie sławy. - Niech zgadnę, co powiesz dalej: zapytasz mnie, czy nie zechciałbym do ciebie dołączyć. - Widzę, że nie muszę kontynuować swego wywodu. Wobec tego... - Korsarz wyciągnął dłoń ku Eshairrowi. - Współpraca jak wcześniej? Eldar spojrzał na wyciągniętą ku niemu rękę, a potem na samego Garretta. Jego pewny siebie wyraz twarzy pozostawał taki sam, nieważne ile lat by minęło. Po chwili uścisnął jego dłoń. - Współpraca jak wcześniej. ---- Dłoń Wojny, sala narad W tym obszernym pomieszczeniu, przypominającym mieszankę sali balowej planetarnego gubernatora z salą biesiadną Kosmicznych Wilków (ze znaczną przewagą tego drugiego), zebrali się najważniejsi członkowie mającej odbyć się za niedługo krucjaty. A było ich całkiem sporo - wielu innych Korsarzy wyraziło chęć współpracy z kapitanem Dłoni Wojny. Jedni - by szerzyć Słowo Imperatora wśród niewiernych, drudzy - by ujrzeć nieznane ludzkości światy, jeszcze inni - by zwyczajnie przelać krew ku chwale swojej, Imperatora albo i swojej, i Jego. Nagle przez frontowe drzwi przeszedł Garrett Harlan - pomysłodawca i głównodowodzący krucjaty. Zaraz za nim przeszedł Eshairr - doświadczony życiowo eldarski Skorpion z Saim-Hann, którego miecz przeszył więcej wrogów Imperium niż jakiegokolwiek innego Xeno. - Oto początek Drugiej Krucjaty Machariańskiej, panie i panowie! - wykrzyknął na powitanie Garrett, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. - I oto mistrz ceremonii i największy wariat w Segmentum Pacificus. - powiedział valhallański Korsarz, Set Kirov, znany ze swojej małej, lecz potężnej floty oraz zamiłowania do mocnych trunków. Poznał Garretta, kiedy ten służył jeszcze w Inkwizycji. Bardzo go wtedy polubił, a wiadomość o otrzymaniu przezeń Listu Kapersiego jeszcze bardziej ucieszyła Valhallańczyka. - Witaj, Harlan! - Kirov! Dobrze znów cię widzieć. - Harlan spojrzał po chwili na pozostałych. Towarzystwo prezentowało się co najmniej ciekawie. Miał przed sobą nieco ponad dwudziestu dowódców, między innymi: czterech kapitanów Marynarki, doświadczonego Eksploratora Mechanicum i jego serwitory oraz osobliwą kobietę z trzecim okiem wytatuowanym na środku czoła. - Witam wszystkich. Osobiście sądziłem, że przybędzie was więcej, ale tak też jest dobrze. Garrett podszedł do stołu i nacisnął przycisk, a z projektora na środku wyłonił się hologram Drogi Mlecznej. Bardzo szczegółowy, z wyznaczonymi granicami Segmentów. - Jesteśmy gdzieś... o tu! - wskazał szponem na fragment mapy. - Alessia Prime. Pomiędzy Hydraphurem a Ultima Macharią. - Skąd on to...? - Pamięć ejdetyczna. Podasz takiemu ciąg czterdziestu cyfr, a on powtórzy go bezbłędnie, bez zająknięcia. - odpowiedziała jednemu z kapitanów kobieta, nie przestając słuchać "pracodawcy". - Podróż do Strefy Halo będzie wyjątkowo trudna, ale jestem pewien, że uda nam się dotrzeć dalej niż Macharius. - stwierdził Garrett. Zebrani zaczęli się zastanawiać. - To bardzo... odważne posunięcie, kapitanie. - powiedział Magos, przyglądając się mapie i groteskowo drapiąc się po podbródku mechaniczną macką spod szaty. - A co, jeśli nie dotrzemy dalej, jeśli w ogóle? - spytał jeden z kapitanów Marynarki. - Nonsens! Wierzę, że uda nam się tego dokonać. A nie od dziś wiadomo, że wiara często czyni cuda. Słowa Harlana zdawały się poniekąd docierać do reszty. Nagle Set Kirov uniósł miecz w górę. - Piszę się na to! Dla sławy i chwały Imperium! Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Krucjata